1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to flexible pipe for conducting petroleum or other fluids subsea or on land and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A composite flexible may be formed in part from composite tape stacks. Composite tape stacks may be formed from a plurality of thin tape strips. The composite tape stacks may then be helically wound onto a pipe structure. During the wrapping of the composite tapes to the pipe structure gaps may occur between adjacent wrappings of the tape. As a result, the gaps may reduce the pressure integrity of the tubular pipe structure by potentially allowing pressure to extrude or “blow through” the pipe structure.
Systems and methods have been developed to improve the alignment of adjacent composite tape stacks, but such improvements may benefit even more with a system that allows for gaps to occur between adjacent tape stacks, thereby allowing less than full or nearly full coverage of the surface area of the pipe structure.